Improbable Romance
by TwilightsEnd
Summary: They say love is blind and opposites attract, but Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley together? Despite their differences, will their love last? And who's this new girl George is with? Please read and review!
1. Nighttime Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing "Harry Potter"…It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ginny's breathing evened after a few short minutes of lying down, but Hermione was not the least bit tired. The entire house was almost silent, except for the dull banging of the pipes in the attic. No doubt that the ghoul residing there was restless also.

"Silencio!" She heard a muffled yell from above. The banging stopped at the spell's command, and a few moments later, she could hear Ron's soft snoring resume above her. She turned onto her side, making herself more comfortable, but still, sleep could not find her. She took one more glance at Ginny, who was fast asleep, a smile resting softly upon her dreaming face, and decided to sneak into Fred's room.

Hermione got out of bed as quietly as possible, picked up her wand, and made her way to the door.

"Alohamora," she said silently, tapping the door handle with her wand. The door swung open an inch, and she nudged it with her foot enough to squeeze through. Shutting the door softly, she tiptoed down the hall to the twin's room. She stood outside the door and listened closely. She could not hear anything and took that as a good sign, although she was sure their bedroom had a silence charm on it. After all the explosions that had been heard there the previous summers, it had been eerily quiet since their return. _Hopefully George is asleep. _She thought to herself.

"Alohamora," she whispered again. The door opened silently on its hinges. She quickly stepped into the dark room and shut the door behind her. A small amount of moonlight filtered into the room through its only window, and she made her way to Fred's bed. He was sleeping soundly on his side, facing her, his breathing deep and even. She set her wand on the table beside his bed and lifted the covers, crawling in beside him. Across the room, George was snoring softly into his pillow.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Fred's stomach, caressing his back gently. She pulled herself closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hmm…Hermione?" Fred asked, still half sleeping.

"No," she replied sarcastically. "It's me, Ronald."

Fred opened up one eye to gaze at her in mock disgust, and pretended to vomit into his pillow. "I was hoping you would come to visit me tonight," he told her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist comfortably. He kissed her gently on the lips, holding her tighter as she kissed him back. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, tracing it, physically asking permission to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and let his tongue meet hers, massaging it gently with her own.

Fred's mouth left Hermione's to trail wet kisses down her neck and upper chest, stopping just at the top of her tank top. He returned to her mouth and kissed her passionately again, one hand moving underneath the back of her tank top to caress her lower back. Her own hands were moving up and down Fred's chest, feeling the defined muscles under her warm hands.

Hermione bent her knee and slowly slid it up Fred's legs to let it rest between his thighs. He moaned quietly as she rubbed it up and down, causing his arousal to grow harder. She kissed her way down his neck as he laid her down gently on her back, resting carefully on top of her. His mouth met hers once again in a fiery kiss. His hands traveled slowly from her back to her chest, where one firmly cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her tank top.

"Fred," Hermione moaned as he parted her thighs with his knee.

"Ehem," they both heard suddenly. "Don't mean to interrupt the party, but you do know that I'm not deaf, dear brother, correct?" George asked, sitting up slightly in his bed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't have your little snogging sessions while I am three steps away." He exaggerated a shudder.

Hermione and Fred had quickly pulled apart, but were still breathing heavily.

"Sorry for disturbing you, George," Fred said, annoyed. "I had no idea we were being loud enough to wake you."

"Oh not at all. I was only jerked out of a beautiful dream by cries of pleasure…Oh, Fred!" he mimicked.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, slapping her forehead in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, George. Really, I just slipped in real quick to say goodnight to Fred and-"

"It's alright Hermione," George cut her off, laughing. "It's not as if I heard you two shagging." He paused. "You weren't shagging were you?"

"No," replied Fred. "Now go back to sleep, brother dearest. I'm sorry we woke you."

"Quite alright," George answered, settling back into his bed. "I'm sure a few months of counseling will put my pure little mind back at ease."

"Pure?" Fred snorted. "Ha!"

George smiled and rolled over to face the wall. "Nighty night, dear friends," He said through a yawn. "Just try to be a bit more gentle please. I get a little frightened when I wake up to find _my_ bedsprings creaking from the force of your devious excitement."

"How embarrassing," Hermione groaned, sinking her head into Fred's pillow. George's breathing had already turned into quiet snores once again, and she was sure there was a smile on his face, dreaming up ways to embarrass them tomorrow.

Hermione rolled onto her side. "I should probably get back to Ginny's room before we get caught by anyone else." She whispered as Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her from behind.

"No, stay," he pleaded, pulling her hair back and kissing her cheek softly. "Just for a little bit."

Hermione sighed. She knew it was pointless to argue with Fred. She turned her head to face him and kissed him quickly, not wanting to risk George waking again. She turned her head around and snuggled back into him. She could feel something poking her gently in the back and realized he was still hard. "Fred!" she whispered laughing.

"It was your doing," he grumbled, pretending to be upset. She could hear him murmur something about her being a tease as well. She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry Fred. Some other time perhaps when your twin isn't four feet away."

"I'll hold you to that," he replied. Hermione laid her head on his chest as Fred wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight, Love," he whispered.

"Night," Hermione replied, falling quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing "Harry Potter"…It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as sunlight cascaded through the window in the twin's bedroom. She was so comfortable lying in Fred's arms, but she quickly realized that she had spent the whole night in his room, and if Molly were to find out, things would get ugly fast. She stretched leisurely, preparing to sneak back to Ginny's room, when she suddenly heard footsteps on the stairway.

"Children! Time for breakfast!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out.

_Oh no! _Hermione thought frantically. _Hopefully she'll just go back downstairs now. _She strained to listen, and could hear a door open down the hall.

"Bill dear, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley's muffled voice said affectionately. "Hurry before the warming charm wears off."

"Yes, mother," Bill replied.

_Two more doors and she'll open this one. _Hermione thought. _I'll just disapparate to Ginny's room before Mrs. Weasley comes in. _Disapparating indoors could be a very dangerous business, but Hermione knew that facing the wrath of Molly Weasley could be much more fatal.

Mrs. Weasley's footsteps came closer and she opened Charlie's door. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and disapparated to Ginny's room. She ended up lying on Ginny's bed exactly as she had been on Fred's.

_That was close. _She sighed to herself.

"Awkward," said Ginny, raising an eyebrow as she sat up in bed.

Hermione then realized that when she disapparated, Fred's arm had still been around her. He had come with her by accident, and was sleeping soundly next to her.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione. Quickly she disapparated back to the twin's bedroom, and made sure she and Fred were not touching. Molly's footsteps were at the door. _Oh no! _Hermione thought. Just as the door handle began to turn, Hermione disapparated.

"What was that?" Molly asked, walking into the twin's bedroom.

"What's what, Mother?" asked George through a yawn.

"I could have sworn I just heard a loud crack," said Mrs. Weasley, putting her hands on her hips. "If I find out that one of you two have been apparating inside of my house again, you will never set foot out of it again."

"Honestly, Mother," said Fred, sitting up. "We would never do such a thing."

Molly laughed. "Right. Well, I'll take your word for it this time. I must have been imagining things. Come down to breakfast soon, before it gets cold."

"Yes, mum," the twins said in unison.

Molly walked out of the room to finish waking the rest of her children. "That was a close one, mate," George told his twin, getting out of bed and stretching. "It's a good thing she's in such a good mood. I've never seen her give up on yelling at us that fast before."

"Tell me about it," Fred replied. "She doesn't even really agree with us dating. If she found Mione in here, she'd go ballistic."

"She'll come around," George reassured him. "She just always pictured Hermione and Ron being happily ever after."

Fred nodded. "I can't wait until after the wedding when we can go back to our own apartment. No more sneaking around."

George laughed. "I wish you'd sneak around me a little more. If I have to listen to cries of pleasure coming from your bedroom every night, I'm going to up your side of the rent."

"Don't worry, George," Fred replied, smiling. "I'm brilliant at silencing charms." George threw a pillow at his brother and walked out of the room. Fred got up, stretched, and followed him down the stairs and to the breakfast table.

----------------------

"You know if Mum would have found you in Fred's bedroom all hell would have broken loose." Ginny said to Hermione as they got out of bed.

"I know," replied Hermione, pulling on a Gryffindor Lions sweatshirt over her pajamas. "I didn't mean to stay the whole night in there. I fell asleep and lost track of time."

Ginny laughed. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to the two of you together. I just always pictured you and Ron together."

"I know Gin," Hermione replied, reaching the door. "You and your mum always say that, but we just weren't meant to be. He'll always be a like a brother to me. Nothing more."

"I know Mione. It's not like I'm against you two. It's just a very odd pairing."

"An improbable romance," said Hermione. "But we're happy despite that."

"That's all that's important then. It's something that I never would have expected. But…I'm happy for you guys." Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Now," said Ginny, opening the door. "I'm starving. Let's go eat." They went down the stairs together, followed closely by Ron and Harry, who had come down from the top floor, yawning and stretching.

Breakfast was warm and delicious, as it always is when made by Molly Weasley, and they ate together as one big, peaceful family. Molly kept getting up to bring over more food and make sure everyone was satisfied. She smiled at them all every few seconds, and you could feel the happiness emanating off of her. The entire family (including Hermione and Harry) had not been together for a very long time. Bill and Fleur's wedding was in two days, and Molly had requested that the whole family stay for the entire week. Three nights after everyone had come home, Percy had showed up on the doorstep apologizing for being such a prat. Mrs. Weasley had been undeniably cheerful ever since, humming to herself quietly as she did the cooking and housework.

The table slowly began to empty as the witches and wizards went to work or went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Pretty soon, the only people left in the kitchen were Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione stood up to go upstairs, folding the _Daily Prophet_ she had been reading, but Mrs. Weasley motioned for her to stay.

"Hermione dear," she said with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione replied.

"I know that with the wedding and everything I've been a bit preoccupied, and we haven't really had time to chat, but I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking, and I'm happy for you and Fred. It was just a bit of a shock at first. You two don't really have much in common."

Hermione beamed with happiness. "They say opposites attract."

"Then they must be very wise," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I'm sorry I didn't accept the relationship at first. But now I can see how happy the two of you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugged the younger girl. "Now go upstairs and get ready dear. Lot's to do today."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, still smiling. "It means a lot to me that you've changed your mind." Mrs. Weasley returned the smile, and turned around to begin cleaning up the kitchen. Hermione walked through the living room and back up the stairway.

"Ron!" she heard. "Hurry up you oaf!" Fred was standing outside the bathroom door with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "I need to be at work, and I still need to shave."

Hermione laughed. "Well don't you look sexy," she whispered, coming closer and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"He locked me out." Fred replied, pouting. "I left for two seconds and he snuck in." He kissed her gently on the lips and hugged her tightly to him. "But I don't really mind anymore."

Hermione smiled at him. They could hear footsteps coming down the stairway from the third floor. "I can't wait until you're back at your apartment and we can be alone for more than five seconds without being interrupted." She said to Fred, pulling away from him.

"Dirty little mind you've got their Mione," he replied quietly as Harry passed them. "I love it." He kissed her on the cheek before he resumed knocking on the door. "Ickle Ronniekins," he called through the wood. "If you don't come out of that bathroom in three seconds I'm going to tell everyone how old you were before you were finally potty trained."

Hermione and Fred laughed as the door swung open. "Very funny Fred," said Ron, leaving the bathroom. "I was three and that's a very normal age!"

Fred snorted. "Three times two perhaps." Ron looked at him as if trying to come up with something clever to reply with.

"At least I…" He trailed off. "Shove off," he said, huffing up the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione went back to Ginny's room to start getting ready. Ginny was already changed and sitting in front of her mirror, casting charms on her hair to tame it.

"Hurry up and get ready Mione. We have to meet Fleur in Diagon Alley in an hour," she told Hermione, looking at her in the mirror. "I'm so excited to finally pick up our dresses." Hermione and Ginny finished getting ready and went back downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley.

"Ready to go girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing them their cloaks. They nodded. "Good. Come on now, into the living room." The three stopped in front of the fireplace in the living room and each grabbed a handful of floo powder. "You first, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione threw the floo powder into the fireplace and watched the flames turn a vivid green. "Diagon Alley," she said clearly, stepping into the hearth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a ton of finals at school, but I'll try to update faster now. Enjoy! And please hit that little button on the left! Reviews help me update faster. (Hint Hint) Thanks to all of my reviewers so far! I love you guys!


	3. Out and About

Disclaimer: I own nothing "Harry Potter"…It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

* * *

Swoosh! Hermione landed with a plop out of a fireplace inside The Leaky Cauldron. She stood up and dusted herself off, then pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Scourgify!" she murmured, pointing the wand at herself. All of the dirt and soot was instantly removed from her clothing. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny soon followed, and cleaned themselves up as well. 

"Ready girls?" Molly asked, tucking her wand back into her pocket.

Ginny and Hermione nodded and followed her out the back door of the pub. Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand back out and tapped three of the bricks on the alley wall. A soft clinking resounded as a large opening appeared in the wall. The three women stepped through and headed to _Madam Malkins _to meet Fleur, her sister Gabrielle, and her mother.

As they stepped into the shop, they could see Fleur standing on a small pedestal, wearing a beautiful white gown. The dress was strapless, and decorated with tiny jewels, more at the top, then less and less towards the bottom, where it ended in a graceful train.

"You look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing forward to get a better look. The girls exchanged hello's and admired awes, all of them still staring at Fleur's dress.

Fleur turned back to the full length mirror in front of her, sighing happily. She then turned back to Ginny, Hermione, and Gabrielle. "Your dresses are ready as well," she told them. "Hurry, try them on. I can't wait to see how they look." Madam Malkin and her apprentices were quickly at their sides with the girl's bridesmaid dresses, and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour's dresses as well. The women spent the next hour trying on their dresses and admiring themselves and each other in the mirrors. Ginny, Hermione, and Gabrielle were bridesmaids along with two of Fleur's friends from Beauxbaton's. Their dresses were black, with jewels like the ones on the bride's dress trailing down them; only their jewels were sapphire blue and the dresses more simple. They were held up with thin straps and tiny black laces criss-crossed the back of the dress.

All five of Bill's brothers were the groomsmen. Charlie, who was the best man, would be walking down the aisle with Gabrielle, the maid of honor. Percy with Fleur's friend Evelia, George with Ginny, Fred with Hermione, and Ron with Fleur's other friend Joelle. The groomsmen were all wearing white dress robes, and Bill black ones. Fleur had picked the colors out, so that when they were standing at the altar, she would be in white with all of the bridesmaids in black, and Bill would be in black with all of the groomsmen in white. Although Molly had not fully appreciated the unique arrangement at first, even she was beginning to like it. After the girl's spent another half hour in _Madam Malkin's_, they moved on to the other stores among Diagon Alley to pick up jewelry, shoes, and other last minute odds and ends. Hours later, after finishing dinner in The Leaky Cauldron, and mentally making sure they had bought everything they needed, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione said farewell to the other women and flooed home back to the burrow.

"Well girls," said Mrs. Weasley after they had landed in the living room and dusted themselves off. "I think I'm just about ready to doze off right here. Don't stay up to late."

"We won't mum," replied Ginny, starting up the stairs with her bags.

"Good night," the girls bid to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs and into her room where they set their bags down and hung up their dresses, which had been conveniently shrunk and now enlarged.

"I always feel disgusting after flooing so much," said Ginny, grabbing pajamas out of her wardrobe. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay," replied Hermione, admiring her dress once more before closing the wardrobe door. Hermione changed into a green tank top and a pair of pink-striped pajama pants, before leaving Ginny's room to get a cup of tea in the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione walked into the kitchen on the right, and almost walked right into a handsome red-head.

"I was just sneaking upstairs to say goodnight to you, sweetheart," he said, reaching for her.

"Nice try, George," said Hermione stepping out of his reach.

The twin burst into laughter. "How do you always know?" he asked.

"It's not that difficult," Hermione replied, walking over to the pantry to start making tea. "In my mind you two hardly look anything alike anymore."

"It's easy," said Fred, walking into the room from the back door. "I'm much more handsome."

"Hah," replied George laughing again. He wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Oh thank you Fred. I haven't heard a good joke in a while." He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, sighing loudly with laughter. "More handsome, hah."

"Hi Fred," Hermione said, turning her attention back to the tea.

"Hi," Fred replied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind while she put the tea kettle on the stove and lit the burner with a flick of her wand. "I missed you," he kissed her neck slowly, moving up to her cheek, and finally her lips when she turned her head his way.

"I was only gone a few hours," Hermione replied, turning around to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"But it seemed like much longer," he replied, kissing her more passionately.

"Don't get sappy on me Fred Weasley," Hermione told him, pulling away for a moment. "You're not going to get lucky tonight." She laughed as he pouted.

"Why do you think that's all I think about?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "I was being serious…But are you sure about that last statement?" Fred gave her a cheeky grin.

Hermione slapped him playfully in the stomach. "You're hopeless Fred Weasley."

"You're beautiful Hermione Granger." Hermione ran her hands through Fred's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. His hand was wandering dangerously high up her shirt, as they heard a gentle, "Ehem," which broke them apart quickly.

"Hey little brother," Fred said as he turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway.

Ron started laughing hysterically. "You guys are dating?" he asked, acting like it was the best joke in the world.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked, casting a silencing charm on the kitchen so he wouldn't wake the family. "You've known about this for two months. What's wrong with you?" Fred stared at his brother, perplexed.

"I have?" asked Ron, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, I might remember something along those lines. Hmm, interesting." Another burst of laughter. "Who's up for some quidditch?" There was a slight slur in his speech.

"Are you drunk, mate?" Fred asked, laughing.

"Me? Drunk?" Ron burst into laughter again, and stumbled into the kitchen, leaving the back door wide open. Just then, Ginny came waltzing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Not again, Ron," she said exasperatingly.

"Oh you," Ron slurred, giving her a bear hug and ruffling her hair annoyingly. "Always so negative, you are."

"Honestly, this is the fourth time this month you've come home trashed. Something might slip to mum soon," Ginny said, keeping a safe distance from her drunken brother.

"You wouldn't," said Ron, staggering slightly where he stood.

"I might," replied Ginny, turning her nose up.

Fred and Hermione were both laughing, watching their catfight like a ping-pong match. "What do you mean the fourth time this month?" asked Fred to Ginny. "Is our dear brother here becoming a lush?" Ron had started rummaging through the cupboards, pulling out various objects.

"Lavender and him have been fighting a lot lately. I guess drinking is his way of dealing with it." Ginny poked him with a finger. "Come on Alky, I'll take you upstairs before mum comes down and sees you like this." She pulled Ron over to the stairs and tried to help him up, although he ended up mostly crawling up them, still laughing.

"Night Ron," Hermione called to him with a smile.

"Yeah, night Won-Won," Fred added. "Good luck with the hangover."

Hermione turned to Fred after Ginny and Ron were fully up the stairs. "I guess I'd better go to bed too," she told him, hugging him tightly and yawning. "I'm really tired."

"I'll walk you to your room, darling," Fred replied, holding out his arm for her to take and giving a small bow.

"Thank you dear," Hermione said with a curtsy. Together they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Ginny's door. They could hear a small struggle going on upstairs that was most likely Ginny and Harry helping Ron recover himself. "Night Fred," Hermione said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Night Mione," he answered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...I'm really going to try to make it a little faster next time. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! And I haven't re-read this since I typed it, I just wanted to get it up before I go to sleep, so if there are anymistakes, I'm sorry and I'll fix them tomorrow. Enjoy! and see that little button? Yeah, the one on the left that says submit a review? Click it, I triple dare you. 


	4. I'll Race You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated...I had a bit of a block with this story...but anyway. This is a very short chapter, and it might have some grammatical errors, but it's 3:30 am and I really wanted to get up what I had so far. So here it is...Let me know what you think, and I should be updating a bit sooner...hopefully within the next few days. Thanks for being patient. And please, please review! I'd love to know what you're thinking. Cya!_

* * *

"Ow, my head," moaned Ron for the fifth time that morning. 

"It's your own fault you git," replied Ginny, banging the breakfast dishes noticeably louder than usual for her own amusement. "You're the one who's been drinking your emotions."

"But do you really have to make so much damn noise?" Ron asked her, burying his head in his arms.

Hermione went back to her tea and paper, smiling inwardly at their exchange. It was so nice to be back at the Burrow with her extended family. A few moments passed before Ron began snoring softly, his elbow in the butter dish on the scrubbed wooden table. Ginny sat down beside Hermione with a steaming cup of coffee and began reading the newest Quibbler. Molly was off doing some last minute wedding preparation and Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had already apparated off to work. Harry ambled down the stairs, looking like he was still half asleep and sat on the other side of Ginny, pulling a plate towards himself.

"Alright there, Harry?" asked Ginny as he tried to eat his sausage with a spoon.

Harry gestured towards the sleeping lump known as Ron and gave up on the sausage. "This git kept me up all night. He kept trying to get me to play quidditch with him and lit half his room on fire trying to light his wand."

Ginny snorted into her coffee. "What an idiot. We should really stage an intervention or something. I think I saw his picture on the wall of that bar down in Ottery St. Catchpole. It was next to a sign that said 'Best Customer'."

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, what kind of problems could he and Lavender be having that would make him resort to being a drunk? Usually their mouths don't leave each others long enough for him to speak, much less drink firewhiskey."

"When he came home last week he was slurring something about Lavender talking about marriage and children all the time," replied Ginny. "I think he doesn't realize that he's in a serious relationship."

"Poor bloke," said Harry. "I think he's just too nervous to end it with her. He said himself that she's not wife material. She can barely string a sentence together. Probably couldn't even handle 'I do'."

"Don't go feeling sorry for him, Harry Potter," said Ginny. "He's doing this to himself. Stupid git. And she's really not that bad…Oh who am I kidding. I can't stand the twit."

Just then, Fred and George bounded down the stairs. "Oh look at little Ronniekins!" said George merrily, noticing his brother passed out. "Can't even keep his head up."

"Bless him," added Fred, kissing Hermione on the cheek as he sat beside her and reached for the toast.

"Watch this," George said, standing behind the snoring Ron. He pulled a Filibuster Firework from his pocket and set it off directly above Ron's head.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled as he leaped up from the table and sent the butter dish and knife flying across the room. The butter knife flew cleanly across the kitchen and buried itself into the wall two inches above Pigwidgeon's head. The owl flew around confused as the kitchen's occupants burst into laughter. "Assholes," muttered Ron as he turned out of the room and up the stairs with a still-startled Pig flying behind him.

Ginny wiped tears from her eyes and sighed loudly with laughter. "I'll have to say that was the highlight of my week so far." They continued to giggle throughout breakfast, remembering the look on Ron's face and the butter knife soaring through the air. When all of the food had disappeared and the dishes were flying magically into the sink, Harry stood up from the table. "I think I fancy a walk," he announced.

"I'll join you," said Ginny setting down the Quibbler and following him out the back door.

"I'm off to work," George said as the door closed behind them. "It probably wouldn't hurt if you showed up too, Brother."

"I'll be along in a little while," Fred replied, stretching his arms and yawning widely. George left the kitchen and could be heard flooing to work via the fireplace. "So love, just me and you in the big Burrow. Well, except for Won-Won who's probably praying to the porcelain god right now. But other than that, all alone. Nobody else around. Compl-"

"You are hopeless, Fred," replied Hermione, getting up to set her teacup in the sink. She turned around slowly to face him. "Race you to your room." She took off up the stairs before she could see Fred's dumbfounded expression. It only took him about five seconds, however, to realize what had just happened and race after her.

He slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, quickly casting an imperturbable on the doorway. Hermione was waiting for him on his bed, smiling at him seductively, obviously pleased at her own daring and still panting from the chase. Her chest was rising slowly as she drew in air, trying to calm herself down. Fred quickly crossed over to his bed and crawled into her arms.

* * *

_Bit of a cliffhanger, I know. But more is coming soon! And you know how to help me get it out faster...Review!_


End file.
